


You're the Cat to My Witch

by heavenlyrare



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cat!Keith, Established Relationship, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Lance is an expert in make up and fashion, M/M, They're the couple that always slay at parties, Witch!Lance, lots of make up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8442343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenlyrare/pseuds/heavenlyrare
Summary: Lance and Keith dress up for Halloween!





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm lATE AS HECK BUT THAT'S OKAY  
> All that matters is that I posted something~
> 
> I had this idea yesterday while remembering screaming about Keith in make up with [quiznaks](http://quiznaks.tumblr.com/). We also screamed about this headcanon for a bit before I was convinced to write a fic of it (thanks to her, of course~).
> 
> A little warning that I know next to nothing about make up, haha... ha.
> 
> Anyway, wITHOUT FURTHER ADIEU~
> 
> [I do not own Voltron or its characters. All mistakes belong to me!]

_This is Halloween~_

_This is Halloween~_

_Pumpkins scream in the dead of night!_

_This is Halloween~_

_Everybody make a scene!_

_Trick or treat 'til the neighbors come and die of fright!_

Lance hummed softly as he stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom, effortlessly applying mascara to his eyelashes and making his blue eyes stand out. As he finished up, he mumbled the next few lyrics under his breath, putting his make up supplies back in its bag. He didn't need to be losing anything, after all. Stepping back, he assessed himself, slowly turning this way and that way. This year, he had decided on being a witch. Though, with his need to stand out and garner a lot of attention, his witch had a twist from the stereotypical one. Instead of black being his main color, it was white with a lot of blue accents. The colors contrasted nicely with his tanned skin and made him think of how he'd stand out among the rest, which put a cocky grin on his face. After giving himself one more once-over, he spun on his heel and stalked out of the bathroom, eyes searching for a certain someone.

"Keith, babe!" called Lance loudly as he searched. "C'mon, I gotta do your make up now!"

Appearing from their kitchen was the black cat to his witch. Lance smiled warmly as he looked over Keith's costume. The raven-haired male was donning a black sleeveless shirt, which they managed to make a white middle for, and black shorts that stopped mid-thigh. Instead of his regular fingerless gloves, he had fingerless gloves that had pink circles decorating them to represent cat paws. Topping it all off was his black cat ears and tail and his black boots. It was a pretty simple costume, much to Lance's chagrin and Keith's relief. Despite how simple it was, it still looked quite good on Keith.

 _Who will look even_ better _once I do his make up!,_ thought Lance excitedly. Lance always liked doing make up, and _loved_ to experiment on Keith, who looked _hella_ good with it on. Unfortunately, Keith wasn't as fond, so it was only on rare occasions that he'd let him near his face with so much as _lipstick_. One of those rare occasions was Halloween, which was today!

"You say it like you're going to do a whole bunch... Isn't it just the whiskers and the nose?" questioned Keith as he followed Lance into the bathroom, settling himself down on their toilet.

"Just whiskers and the nose?!" repeated Lance incredulously as he searched through his bag for the supplies that he would need. "Keith, we're going to do _way more_ than just that! This is one of the only times you let me doll you up, so I'm going _all out~!"_ Lance grinned as he finally turned towards Keith and got started with doing his whiskers first. He did three on each side in a _Naruto_ fashion, using his black eye pencil. After analyzing it, he moved on towards doing his nose, which he did a simple triangle. Once the easy things were out of the way, he moved on to the _real stuff_. The stuff that was the reason for them being the best dressed couple at every Halloween event. The stuff that makes him fall in love with doing Keith's make up more and _more_.

Pursing his lips in concentration, the brunet applied a lipstick that was a pretty, light shade of pink onto his boyfriend's lips, using his thumb to maneuver said lips and make it easier on him. He made sure not to go out of his area before putting up the lipstick and topping it off with a slightly darker pink lipliner pencil. Once he was done, he order his boyfriend to blend it all together while he got his blush ready, knowing that, by now, Keith already knew what to do. When he turned back around, Keith had finished his blending and was waiting patiently for Lance to continue with his makeover.

"Smile," ordered Lance before gently applying his blush to Keith's pale cheeks, brushing across them with the precision of one who's been doing it for years. It didn't take long for him to finish the blush. Before they knew it, they were on his eyes, which were Lance's favorite thing to do. He loved eyeliner, mascara, and eyeshadow. Unfortunately, he wouldn't be using all of that. The most that he was using was a bit of massacre. And maybe a bit of eyeliner. Keith's costume didn't call for much make up, after all.

Humming softly once more, Lance applied the mascara, followed by the eyeliner. Finally finishing, he straightened up and began to clean the bathroom of his make up supplies. He announced that he was done, and how Keith should tell him what he thinks. Shuffling could be hear near him as Keith took a peek into the mirror, assessing Lance's work. A small smile graced his features as he turned towards his boyfriend.

"It's nice," confessed Keith, feeling quite special. He always did when Lance did his make up. But not enough to have it done _constantly_.

"Hell yeah, it is! I'm a _professional_ , Keith," bragged Lance, same cocky grin from before reappearing, making Keith roll his eyes good-naturedly.

"Yeah, I guess I'll have to admit that you have a... _magic touch_ when it comes to doing make up," stated Keith with a warm grin, eyes glinting proudly at his little pun. Because... Lance was a witch? And, you know, they do _magic_ —

"Oh my god, you're such a dork," snorted Lance, shaking his head. This was why _he_ was the one that made all of the jokes and pick up lines. "But I'll have to agree with you on that. You're one gorgeous black cat." Lance enjoyed how Keith blushed such a pretty color, muttering under his breath. Protesting that he wasn't gorgeous or something like that. The brunet only pressed a soft kiss to his whiskered cheek in retaliation, leaving the bathroom just in time to miss the spluttering mess that was now Keith Kogane. You'd think he'd be use to, well, _Lance_ after dating for almost two years now. But he wasn't.

"Let's go, kitten~!" called Lance from near the front door, eager to head out to Shiro's party and see everyone. "We've got people to wow, couples to slay, and attention to gain!"

Keith joined him shortly after his excited words, carrying his essentials (keys, phone, wallet) with him. With that, they headed out and locked up, excitedly (well, _Lance_ was excitedly) talking about how the party would be and what to expect for costumes. As they made their way to their car, Lance glanced around at other people's costumes. It looked like this Halloween would belong to them, too.

Just like every Halloween that passed, and every one that's to come.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for such a weird ending???
> 
> sCREAM WITH ME ABOUT POTENTIAL CHRISTMAS FICS  
> [tumblr](http:://attractivelysarcastic.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I hope you all had a great Halloween!!!


End file.
